Concert on TK
The Expanse - Bar - The Warren --- The first thing noticeable about the Expanse is that it is /bright/. The walls, the ceiling, and the floor all provide illumination, a white with a slight tinge of blue. The lighting shifts slightly and regularly, and patches of subtly darker blue and brighter white are somewhat visible on the surfaces of the walls and ceiling. The lighting seems to suggest moving through the interior of a cloud, and it does so well. The room is laid out as a rectangle, perhaps twenty feet by sixty-five, the long sides parallel to the walls of the Bazaar. A dull metal bar emerges from the left of the back wall, stocked with nearly everything one might ask for. Booths are set into the walls along the front side of the room, the walls around them darkened slightly to allow a small measure of privacy. The remaining space is taken up by a number of tables, arranged in no particular pattern, each surrounded by four of five chairs. A door, of a light-colored wood, leads into the casino through one of the Expanse's short sides. --- The door to the Expanse opens, and in shuffle a quartet of grungy-looking individuals: Two humans, a Timonae, and a Lunite, all wearing ripped clothes, studded belts and wristbands, and possessing numerous facial piercings. They all carry musical instruments. After them, a G'ahnli hovertank floats in, followed by roadies carrying musical equipment. "Yer sure 'bout this?" One of the humans turns to murmur toward the G'ahnli. "Security precautions have been taken, brbl," the G'ahnli replies, "Cost a bundle, brbl," he adds begrudgingly. The roadies begin to clear an area and set up equipment, and the musicians all take out their instruments and begin tuning. "Jack." Wiendrbac replies, the sudden noise of the bands arrival drawing his attention. "Wonder what's up over there.." Trugkar lifts his snout from the bucket to eye the newcomers warily, grumbling to himself. Seth looks from Jack over to the arriving band tilting his head to one side, "Dunnow, don't really care neither unless they're crap." The teen comments then looks back to Jack. "So... why're ya here?" "Make sure some friends don't get themselves hurt." Wiendrbac responds simply, looking back to Seth. Seth nods a bit and drags at his cigarette but says nothing, glancing to the bad as they set up and tune. Off-key string plunking and the clatter of electronic equipment comes from the corner of the tavern occupied by the band and their team. A roadie sets up a microphone, which gives a little electric whine. "Testing, testing," the roadie speaks into the mic, which projects out into the tavern. Guitars are plugged into amps and a set of drums is assembled in the back. The G'ahnli swims agitatedly in his tank, making nervous brbl noises. "Ok, let's try Moratorium," The human with short spiky hair and nose ring says to his bandmates. They all nod, and the frontman counts off. "One, two, three, four..." And they launch into a very loud death metal song, which amplifies throughout the bar. Glasses rattle, and some patrons cover their ears and swear, though it is drowned out in the cacaphony. Wiendrbac hands slap to his ears, and he does indeed curse, not enjoying the noise much. He gets up to leave, yelling an apology to Seth, but is pushed by one of the Roadies, which sends him stumbling into a passerby with interest in this type of music, which leads to... Trugkar grunts and stands, moving through some moshers toward a booth in the back. Seth doesn't seem to notice Jack getting up and leaving, once the music starts he's up on the table banging his head in time and looking like he's ready to jump off onto the nearest person. Normally, Lucius might be inclined to cover his nearly bleeding ears. But not this time; the Martian heads from the exit to the side of the stage, where one of the Warren's hired thugs (not one if its trained guards) stands, smoking a cigarette and trying to look tough. But it looks like getting there is really all the battle.. the man tries to push through the crowd, with varying degrees of success. After a minute or so, the music cuts off, and the moshers stop. "Ok, that's good," the frontman nods approvingly, stepping up to the mic. At this point, a lot more darkly-clad people with makeup and piercings begin filing in to the tavern. The frontman grins widely before he screams into the microphone. "HEEELLOOOOOOO, TOMIN KORAAAAAA!!!!" He is met with deafining cheers and applause. "Ow, getoffameyoucrazybitch." Wiendrbac hisses, attempting to dislodge a young Timonaes woman thats managed to jump on his back, devil horns thrown to the sky, HARD FUCKIN' ROCK FOREVER, TOMIN KORA STYLE! "I WANT YOUR BABY EDGAR!" The woman screeches, still latched onto the unfortunate La Terran. Seth it would seem is among those cheering, bellowing at the top of his lungs even. Trugkar stands in the back, arms folded. He shakes his head at the display, probably muttering about stupid softskins if anyone could hear him. "Well, as the old saying goes.. Stultus est sicut stultus facit." Lucius shakes his head, continuing to push his way through the assembled crowds. As the room begins to get noisier, the Martian finds an opening and sprints forward, reaching his point. "They're fucking lunatics." "For those who don't know, we're ORGAN GRINDER!"*more applause*"I hope you're all ready to ROCK THE FUCK OUT!" The tavern booms with more screams. "ONETWOTHREEFOUR!" And with that, Tomin Kora begins to indeed rock the fuck out. The band launches into a high-speed metal song, the lead singer growling and screeching into the mic as he is accompanied by thrashing guitar and drums. Fans ricochet off of each other in the pit, some holding signs emblazoned with such messages as "EDGAR SKERZIC IS MY GOD" and things that are more profane. Not a children's show, this. "Some may say that, Sarge." Returns the thug, calmly looking on and picking what looks like a little piece of broccoli out of his teeth with a toohpick. "Damn fucking right. Anyways, just came here to.." Lucius is interupted as the frontman begins to play. Leaning in to whisper (which probably has to be yelled to get heard), the thug nods and Lucius gives him a pat on the back. However, his mode of escape seems to have been sealed off. Looks like he's stuck next to the band for a little bit. And through all of the noise, Andreo continues on reading his datapad, and occasionally scribbling something in. Oh, and he gets a refill from the bartender. Seth stomps and headbangs and air guitars along to the song eventually jumping down of the table and bouncing his way into the mosh. Wiendrbac bashes against a man behind him, dumping the Timonaes into his arm. One hand goes to his throat, testing his oxygen, but the rest last only for a second. A large, energetic punker bowls into him, a fist bouncing off his shoulder. The La Terran seems to have enough, and with a smooth transition of his body, he smacks the man with the cast hard enough to bust a lip. Then he's knocked aside by a mass of bodies, shoved, shoved, and finally pushed off into a booth, feet no longer able to keep up with the motion of rapid backpeddling. "GRAHHHHHHHH!" The frontman flails about on stage, singing about... well, it's hard to say if he's even singing, really. The cacophony continues for another three minutes, a few people crowdsurfing across a sea of writhing arms. Eventually, the song ends with an ear-splitting bit of feedback, and the crowd goes into riotous applause. The man Wiendrbac hit in the face smiles at him from the crowd, lip already swollen. "Hardcore!" Wiendrbac rises up from his booth, rubbing at his face. He glares at the man, and quickly starts for the door, hoping to escape before the next song starts. As the crowd steps down a notch, compared to what it was just a minute ago, anyways, Lucius takes his chances - the armoured and armed man, hoping on his 'imposing' figure and his 'many' guns tries to quickly make his way from the floor to the bar, and more specifically, the seat next to Andreo. Trugkar grumbles and shifts his weight, glowering out at the crowd. Seth has worked his way onto someone's back, much like what happened to Wiendrbac earlier and is pumping one fist in the air bellowing something, chinese maybe, at the top of his voice. The strum of a guitar breaks the long silence, as people begans to wander idle, are the band prepared to leave? Oh, no, Organ Grinder replies, a single guitar strum breaking through the night. Death Rock has come to town, and bitches, we ain't leavin' until you get down. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEE~" Edgar roars into the mike, the windows beginning that disconcerting rattling again, guitarist slamming out chords at a rapid pace, all their surbuban fury poured into their generically expressive song, 'Rage against all'. Some of the unhappy customers who had been filtering to the door are blocked by an onrushing wave of natives, brought from distances at news of the famous band, the mosh pit... has began again. Andreo looks over to Lucius and smiles a bit. "I'll be happy as long as nobody tries to stab me in the back," he says with a smirk. The band continues their hardcore thrashing while people in the audience go about caterwauling and boomeranging off of each other. Females lift up their shirts, and bras and panties flutter onto the stage like lacy butterflies. Edgar begins pelvic thrusting toward some of the women, who immediately swoon. Wiendrbac, who had attempted to try to escape, is pushed back in by the rush of the patronages that have entered to see Organ Grinder, Hardest band in the galaxy, introducin' Death rocks to the Tomins, hell yeah. Or something. Needless to say, it's a huge mosh pit. Lucius rolls his eyes, motioning at the crowd which seems to continue going bonkers. "I don't know about that one.. I mean, we're supposed to provide security, but stilettos are real easy to conceal." A pause for effect, and he laughs to accentuate the joke. "I'll try to watch it for ya." Marlan is shoved into Wiendrbac, she visibly grimaces, "What the hoop!" And in the middle of said said mosh with someone's blood on his shirt is a gangly teen Goth with a couple of holstered guns just thoroughly enjoying himself Andreo smirks faintly at Lucius's joke -- the two are sitting next to each other at the bar -- though a look in his face might suggest that he's totally serious in his concern. "Thanks," he says, though, before taking a sip of his drink. Trugkar stands in the back of the tavern, arms folded, glaring at anyone who looks at him. As soon as Arnassis steps into the Expanse, his face clearly exclaims his regret. He reaches into a pocket, lips moving wordlessly, and comes out with cotton, which he places in his ears. Apparently at least somewhat relieved, the Lunite turns slightly to exchange brief glares with Trug - perhaps as a prelude to moving towards the bar. "AWWWWW YEAAAAAAH!!!!" The singer screeches into the mic, which is apparently the cue for an EXTENDED GUITAR SOLO. The long-haired Timonae guitarist headbangs and thrashes on the guitar, producing a lot of distortion and feedback (to the audience's delight). Someone holds up a sign that says "ALL HAIL DAAX". A lacy black bra lands on the guitarist's head, but he pays it no mind. "Dammit. I was like two feet from the doors." An elbow smashes against one man's chest, pushing him back, who does the favor to Wiendrbac, bumping into Marlan. "Move that way!" He screams over the noise, pointing to the less crowded corner. "Crazy bastards are gonna kill eachother!" Seth just keeps dancing and threashing away in the mosh with all the other crazies. "Shit. I wonder what posseses these people to enjoy this kinda music.. the whole group thing? The earsplitting chaos around them?" Lucius shrugs, leaving the question unanswered and taking a sip from his tall glass of rootbeer. "All I know is, I'm glad I ain't one of the sheep." "The hell I know," Andreo says over the noise with a shrug, "My thing's classical." "Why would you choose to put yourself in this situation?" Marlan asks annoyidly, showing Wiendrbac rather forcefully through not neessarily angrily, "The music does grow on you though." Jack doesn't like being used as a battering ram, but he'll accept it if it means he can leave the crazies to their thrashing. One person, two person, keep pushing until you don't smell armpit anymore. "I didn't mean to! They rushed in while I was talkin' to some wierd kid with fangs!" He glares at her over his shoulder, catching a knee in his thigh, stumbling slightly. Trugkar idly picks at food in his teeth. "Stupid loudy softskins." Ren Arnassis inhales as he takes a quick two steps to pick up momentum. Face set into a grimace, he begins brutalizing his way through the mosh pit to the bar at the other side. Marlan's head starts rocking back in forth in beat with the music as she moves through the crowd after Wiendrbac, "Talk about excitment though, da. Just listen to it...the whole place is alive!" "Rather strange to find a man with such refined tastes on a planet like this. Then again, I've known some pretty sick puppies who enjoy listening to Beethoven and going to the art gallery once in a while so.. maybe it's not the best judge of character." A chuckle is emitted from Lucius's mouth. His eyes shift around the place of flashing lights, smelly bodies jumping up and down and voracious screaming and music. Nice to have a little rest, sometimes, too. "No, stop that." Wiendrbac saids, placing his hands over his ears. "This music sucks." His eyes turn to the flashing, momentarily distracted, before he finally shoves through the last barrier of human flesh, throwing his back against a wall near one of the seats. Despite his best effort, his head has begun to bob as well, not even realizing it. "Yes, my kind do tend to be rare," Andreo replies with a chuckle. "I blame my parents." Seth bounces into Wiendrbac and Marlan at one point and grins madly at them showing off his fangs then bounces away into someone else - was that blood on his dace and shirt and was it his or someone elses? The solo ends and the rest of the band resumes their rocking out. After another few minutes, the song ends with a shattering mess of noise and screaming, which gives way to more wild applause from the fans. "Raised ya all fucked up now, did they? Fucked up.. in Tomin standards, I mean." Lucius shakes his head, grinning. "I need a fucking vacation." Marlan doesn't exit the crowd with Wiendrbac, instead she seesm to choose to stay with the crowd, gaze focused on the stage as she bounces up and down on her legs, ignoring the shoves and elbows, head rocking with the music. As the noise and screaming rises, so does Marlan's movements until she moves almost in a frenzy, "ROCK ON! HOOPING YEA!" she yells as the crowd breaks into applause. Wiendrbac blinks, grins evilly, takes out a datapad and takes a quick flash of a picture of Marlan's escapades. "Finally. Proof." He chuckles, sliding the object back into his coat, patting it. In the end though, he claps for the enegertic performance of the band, despite the bruises already beginning to show. The music stops, the resistance to Arnassis' movement ceases, and he explodes ungracefully towards the bar. Stumbling two steps, the discontented Lunite rests his hands on the bar. Over the roar of the crowd, he yells to the 'tender, "Whiskey, goddammit!" Seth jumps up and down and pumps his hands in the air as he yells out his appreciation. The crowd begins to settle down... as much as it can, anyway. Edgar beams at the audience and points at the wildly flailing fangirls, winking at each of them. They all melt into incoherent gibbering. "Ohmygodhewinkedatme!" The frontman mops at his brow with a bandana. "Ok, we'll take a request. What do you want to hear?" Someone in the back yells "Freebird!" This is met with an immediate "FUCK YOU!" from elsewhere in the crowd. More booming applause. Marlan doesn't seem to quiet down quite as quickly as the rest, "You guys are GODS!" she yells out before turning, "JACK!" she yells out, "HOOPIN GreAT!" Andreo grins a bit at Lucius and nods a little. "Coming off of an extended one, myself." "Ho shit. Some good taste, picking up Lynard Skynard. At least, I hope they go for the original version of the song." Despite his best efforts, after being in or near the crowd of a concert for long enough, you begin to enjoy the music and appreciate the talents and abilities of the musicians. "Or not." He glances at Andy. "Where'd you go for it? Lookin' for a good spot myself, though I got my heart set on home." "No it's not." Jack mutters at Marlan's enthuaism. "I'm not savin' you when some crazy bitch jumps on your back and starts offering lovin' to the singers, Marlan." He slowly exits his relatively quiet niche to join her, before turning to the band and yelling. "I got one! FUCK OFF!" Edgar and the other band members chuckle at Marlan, and raise eyebrows at Wiendrbac's exclamation. "Hey, 'Fuck Off!'. We haven't played that one in a while. ONETWOTHREEFOUR!" The band starts up again, playing Wiendrbac's request. "I spent awhile on La Terre, but I came straight back from Sivad," Andreo replies with a nod. "Nice places." Ren Arnassis looks up and down the bar, then at the glass of whiskey the 'tender slides to him. He examines the glass for a moment - it has a big smudge on the inside - then takes a long pull and sets the tumbler down on the counter with a *clack*. Wiendrbac blinks, realizing his request has been misintepreted, frowns, and turns to retreat back to his niche. To late. "HOOP YEA!" Marlan yells suddenly, tugging on Wiendrbac's jacket, "They're gods man!" Seth comes up from a somewhat messy 'pile' in the mosh as the next song starts up and it becomes a little more apparent that that blood on his face and shirt possibly isn't his... sicko he's actually bitten someone admittadly they seem to have been down for the count anyway but still... "Ah, looking to get away from it. And get some sun.. we really don't get enough of that here. Maybe take a trip to Hesperia and Elysium... Elysium's got great beaches." Explains Lucius, using his hands to motion about. He groans at the choice of song. "O Di Immortales." "Let go of me." Wiendrbac responds to Marlan. "You're one of 'them' now." He pushes someone with his good hand, sighing as he is pushed and shoved around, reaching out to grab Marlan's collar as well. "Who knew straight-laced suit and tie Marlan had a rocker girl inside of her, yeah?" Cast whips around, actively involved in the pit, once again, despite his hollered banter with his boss. Andreo nods a bit, "But, unfortunatley for me, I can't be sure I'd be very welcome around there." "Fuck off! Fuck off!" Edgar yells into the microphone, doing a little jig onstage. He begins to flail wildly. The band speeds up, and he becomes more and more incoherent "GRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH----" *THUNK* A bottle comes flying out of the crowd and smacks Edgar square on the forehead. He slumps onto the stage, unconcious. "Just listen to them!" Marlan yells, "Listne to the energy, can't you feel it?! It's Everywhere. It fills the room, the people! Hell Yea!" she grabs his casted arm, "We've got to get on stage!" At the thunk of the flying bottle, a generally unhappy aire is about those closest to the stage, and with good reason; as a bunch of no-neck thugs hired here at the Warren for security, their job was to protect the group from harm. They jump on stage, swinging their variety of weapons at the crowd and trying to form a loose perimeter around the band. The lead guard grabs the mike and yells in, "Do NOT approach the stage. Anyone who comes onstage will be SHOT, and I ain't fuckin' joking!" He waves his gun around for effect. A pair of bodyguards escort Giuseppe Marcuccilli into the Expanse, and for once the Don enters the room almost unnoticed, what with all the attention focused elsewhere. Pausing for a moment or two to take in the sights (and sounds), he moves around the periphery of the room until he reaches the bar, coming to a stop near Lucius and Andreo. "Mr. Castus," Marcuccilli says, lifting an eyebrow. "I assume you've charged appropriately for this?" Trugkar, who's been a little bored up until now, snaps into action, claws moving instinctively for his rifle as he shoves his way into the crowd. "Trug say move. Softskins do, or Trug bash." Ren Arnassis tenses up a little on his barstool, gripping that glass a little tighter. The expression on his face is strange as the tension mounts in the room. He looks not apprehensive so much as ... eager. Wiendrbac glances over at Marlan, obviously not hearing her at first. Not that it matters as the thugs move quickly to block any path to the stage. "Yeah, I feel the energy. I imagine he felt it all upside his head." He winces in a sympathetic way, rubbing at his face, where he managed to catch a blow for a blow. "I did sir - a percentage of the take, which as you can see looks to be quite substantial.." Lucius glances at Andy and smiles pleasantly, business now taking a precedent over leisure talk. "Although.. we may have to extract the cash off their unconcious bodies." He winces. "Somethine else, sir, rather important." The Martian whispers something to Marc. The other band members rush to Edgar's prone frame as the thugs come onstage. The manager's hovertank floats onstage as well, the G'ahnli swimming about frantically. "Brbl! Call a doctor! Brbl!" "They're killing the mood!" Marlan says a bit angrily. "Come on! Get the music going again!" Marlan yells out from the crowd. "Keep it going!" Seth looks around when the bottle takes out the lead singer then seems to take a moment to wipe some of that blood from his chin as he slinks out of the crowd and into a dark corner, perhaps Marcuccilli turning up has something to do wit it, hard to tell. "The singer's head is split open, Marly..." Wiendrbac replies, pulling at her sleeve with a collar. "Time to go back to sane captain girl now, and help instead of screamin' about the mood, and raging against society." "Stupid softskin no talk," Trug grunts at Marlan as he passes, shoving through the mass of people, many of whom, for the moment, would rather not shove back. Andreo doesn't need the explanation from Lucius that business has started. He glances quickly over the Don and nods politely. "They can't stop the music!" Marlan repeats, "What the hoop!" she yells out towards the stage, just barely slipping out of Wiend's grasp, "He's got to be alright! He's a God man!" Marcuccilli responds under his breath, returns Andreo's nod, and glances at the disturbance in the crowd, tilting his head to speak softly into a commlink mike attached to his lapel. He looks up a moment later, and to Andreo says, "And you are, then?" The concert-goers murmur amongst themselves in confusion. Some of the fangirls are sobbing. Suddenly, a voice speaks up. "You fuckers! You ruined my career!" A black-clad man with long, greasy hair and several chain necklaces attempts to scramble for the stage. "Oh shit, it's Wimble," The bassist mutters, and the other two band members groan. Lucius responds with another whisper, leaning back in his seat once more. However, he looks like he's about to move out once more, as his helmet is lifted onto his head (not strapped in yet) and his rifle laid on his lap. The Martian quirks an eyebrow and removes a cigarette from one of his belt pouches, lighting it quickly. He watches what goes on on the stage, now with a renewed interest. Ren Arnassis sighs, grumbling, and stands up. He walks towards the stage, making eye contact with one of the thugs. "I've been trained as a field medic," he shouts across to the guard. "I c'n at least give the guy firs' aid." Wiendrbac pulls his good hand back once she slips through, hand whipping back, then forward as he slaps the woman upside the head. "What the hoop!" Marlan exclaims, rapidly turning towards Wiendrbac, "What the hoop you doing?" she asks, confusion rather then anger filling her glowing eyes. Seth stays in his dark corner. "Andreo Ignazio, sir," Andreo replies with a little nod. Over the noise of a crowd, it might be heard that the man has a faint southwestern European accent... something between Spanish and Italian. "You think you can help the guy that got nailed with the bottle now, Marly?" Wiendrbac saids, all innocence, offering the woman a lopsided grin. "You're a doctor, right?" The rented security guard nods to Ren and gestures for him to get up on stage, muttering to the other hired guards to let him up there. Meanwhile, some other thugs are either pushing the crowd back, or have their weapons trained on Wimble. "Lemme up there! I'm gonna throttle all of you assholes!" the disgruntled man yells as he tries to push through the audience. Marlan pauses at that, brow furrowing. She frowns, gaze shifting to the crowd and then to the stage. She shakes her head like a boxer shaking off a blow, "Its so hoopin depressing in here." she mumbles. "It's like...like those storms on the vid when everything suddenly crashes." she explains, now moving forward towards the stage, "why do things like this happen?" Marlan is positively manic. As quickly as she became enthralled by the bands music she has become unenergize, compose but almost distraught." Ren Arnassis clambers up on stage. "Onna you go fin' a firs' aid kit." The Lunite pushes past the other band members and crouches next to the guy who got beaned ... and chuckles darkly. "Holy shit. Got beaned good." Trugkar moves to the front of the crowd, serving as a big scaly wall between the stage and the patrons. "Move back," he grunts at those closest to him. They catch a whiff of him and decide to do what he says. "A pleasure," the Don says, rapping on the bar and, a few moments later, receiving a martini. "What brings you here to my humble establishment, if I may ask?" he adds, gesturing with his cybernetic to take in the bar and all its surrounds. After some extended chatter fills his comm, Lucius frowns and rises up. "Gotta attend to something in the bazaar, sir." He gives a nod and grin to Andreo before heading out. "Nice meetin' ya." Wiendrbac simply shakes his head, moving toward where Wimble stands, "Hey, bottle throwin' guy!" Edgar's forehead is slightly lacerated. The drummer is ripping off shreds of his shirt and applying it to Edgar's wound. "I'm a doctor." Marlan tells Trugkar, tring to push her way through the crowd, "I can help him, let me through." Seth slips out of the tavern once the oportunity arrises. "Easy, chief." Arnassis gestures towards the drummer. "Let's make sure there ain't no glass left in there before you start grindin' it all up in 'is brain, huh?" The Lunite gestures again, for the drummer to step back, and checks for debris in Edgar's lacerations. Andreo casually shuts off the datapad that is sitting on the bar infront of him, and slides it away under his jacket. "Oh, I haven't been around this place since Grim went kaput, and curiosity was getting over me," he says in responce to the Don as he idly adjusts his tie. Trugkar grunts and lets Marlan through, informing the other guards via comm. "Changed a bit, hasn't it?" Marcuccilli remarks dryly, sipping at his martini. "Better atmosphere, in my opinion." "It certainly has been rebuilt well from what I've seen so far," Andreo says with a nod before motioning over his shoulder with a small movement of his head. "Doesn't look like the crowd's changed much, though." The manager floats offstage, and returns with a few roadies, one carrying a first aid kit that he offers to Ren. The head guard speaks over the comm, and one of the grunts by the stage yells at the crowd. "Clear away from the dumbass!" The crowd obliges and steps away from Wimble, who seizes this as an opportuntiy to rush toward the stage. Marlan has approached Egar and is reaching for the medical kit at her belt as unbenknowest to her Wimble begins to rush towards the stage, "I don't understand how this can happen." Marlan notes rather sadly as she pulls out the kit, attention focused on Edgar. Ren Arnassis goes to work, cleaning Edgar's wound. He builds the man a steel-foam neckbrace and gingerly checks the back of the downed musician's head for evidence of his fall; however, he pauses after setting Edgar's head back down to watch Wimble's approach. Wiendrbac is close to Wimble by this point, but the command draws his attentions. Gun are pointed his way. A soldier's reaction is made, or rather Wimble's. Jack throws himself to the floor to avoid getting shot by any stray shots, hand going to his belt, flicking the powerswitch, aiming it at the back of Wimble's knee. "Sorry, pal." One quick motion of his finger is all he needs to take a shot, and he does. The guards open fire on the deranged Wimble, but they all miss, scorching the floor around him instead. Just goes to to show you get what you pay for. Marcuccilli lifts a shoulder in a half-shrug and watches the shooting with detached interest. "Some things never do," he answers. Marlan snaps around at the sound of weapon fire, "What the hoop!" Andreo glances over his shoulder for a moment as the shooting starts before nodding in agreement, "Si." Ren Arnassis watches Wimble with disinterest as he finishes up with Edgar, having by now checked his vital signs, placed his neck in a brace and cleaned and bandaged the man's wounds. Almost casually, he pulls a syringe loaded with sedative from the medkit and primes it. Holding the syringe like a dart, he walks to the edge of the stage and draws a bead on Wimble. Wiendrbac's hasty shot isn't as successful as he had hoped, the stun bolt only skimming his pants legs. He doesn't show any interest in firing again, simply scurrying back to his feet as fast as possible with only one arm for leverage, and rejoining the crowd. "Fortunately, they change very little," the Don comments. "Easy to predict, you see. I believe I'm going to be on my way now." Just as Wimble comes within beatin' range of the rent-a-guards, the syringe lands in his leg. He yelps, stumbles for a second, and then falls backward, as knocked out as his rival. The guards all look at each other and shrug, picking up the sedated Wimble and hauling him off. "Ren two, universe nothin'," Arnassis rumbles under his breath, satisfied. He turns his back on Wimble as soon as the syringe hits home, approaching Edgar's manager. "Done all I know how ta do. He prolly ain' gon' die or nothin', but he shoul' see a doctor righ' quick," he informs the fish, his hands coming to rest on his hips. Andreo smiles a little and nods in agreement. "Buon giorno, Signore," he then says with another nod. Marlan now turns back to Edgar only to find his injuries tended to by Ren, "Seems no noe needed a doctor anyways, da." she says to no one in paricular. Slowly turning she looks out at the crowd down below the stage. As Ren speaks to the G'ahnli Marlan turns, "Doesnt' need a doctor, needs a hospital. Needs scans, no doctor int he field can give him that." Marcuccilli nods once and moves off toward the casino. The G'ahnli bobs toward Marlan. "I'll call a shuttle in, brbl, and get him to Ungstir." Ren Arnassis shrugs at Marlan. "Whatever," he half-agrees, sniffing and wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Well, this party sucks." Trugkar gestures the crowd toward the exit. "No show. Stupid softskins go." The metalheads mutter discontentedly and file out of the tavern, under close surveillance of the remaining guards. Wiendrbac watches as the metalheads began to file out, frowning at the lot of them. He looks down to his cast and is suprised to notice the splatters of blood. Sighing, he turns to watch those on the stage, not moving to join them. Marlan turns away from the G'ahnli as he a nnounces he'll call an ambulance and raises a hand to her head as she begins to make her way down the stage and through the thinning crowd towards Wiendrbac. With the Don departed, Andreo goes back to his coffee. Ren Arnassis hops down from the stage, looking around at the dispersed crowd. "Well, shit," he growls. Wiendrbac turns to Marlan as she approaches, nodding at her. "You got all that demon rock girl syndrome out of you yet, Marly, or do you wanta go club hoppin' now?" 1b